True Returner of Ancestry
by MaskedWarrior
Summary: my very 1st Love Pistols fanfic! yay  D! this iz about how a girl named Angel becomes aquainted with the world of the madarui...but she'z more special than you think tho ;3...plz read then review of how you think it waz...need advice so i kno if u like it
1. Chapter 1

**This my second fanfic ever done...hope you like it, plz read. **

**btw: I dont own Love Pistols, the story plot and some characters that arent actually in the anime belong to me made from my (non) innocent mind =3...**

Chapter One

'Let's see,' I spoke to myself, 'If I do 2x times 3x, then I get 6x squared. After that, I times 2x by 4 and get 8x, next I multiply -8 by 3x and get -24x. Lastly, I multiply -8 and 4, making me get -32. Making the equation, 6x2+8x-24x-32. By combining the like terms in the middle, I get-"

"Train number 3214 has now arrived, from Takiwadi to Tokyo Central." a woman over the intercom informed.

"Kurappu," I commented aloud as I threw my math workbook in my bag, while also grabbing my suit case and duffel bag.

I tapped Mayu on her shoulder, "Itoko-chan, our train's here now."

She woke up from her little nap, rubbing her eyes as she sat straight in her chair that was next to mine.

Name: Mayu Hinamori

Relationship: Cousin

Age: 6

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Chocolate Brown

"Are we almost home yet Onee-sama." she yawned cutely.

"Yep." I told her as I smiled, "After we get on this train, I'll call Oba-san to pick us up."

"Okay." she commented, standing up she reached for my hand, which I took, and we walked to where the track for our train was.

Finally we found it after searching for five minutes. Around me were alot of people who looked like were trying to get back to Tokyo for the new school year. As me and Mayu stood a distance away from the tracks (I get superstitous someone will bump into me and make me fall on the tracks), my phone started to vibrate loudly.

"Want me to hold a bag, Onee-chan?" Mayu asked, looking up at me with of look of wanting to help me.

"You can hold my school bag for me, Itoko." I told her as I slipped my bag off from over my head and handed it to her.

At first she struggled a bit but then used both of her hands to balance it on her feet while still holding it. When I knew she can hold my bag's weight, I located my phone in my skinny jeans pocket. I flipped it open to see I had a text from an anonymous sender.

"Not one of those again." I muttered, trying not to be heard but failed miserably because Mayu heard it.

"Not one of what, Onee-chan?" she asked.

I plastered on one of my best fake smiles as I chided, "Nothing Itoko. Just a message from Tenshi-kun."

"Oh." she drawled out for understanding what I meant.

Opening the message, I saw a picture was attached to it, but I read the text first.

Peek-a-boo x), i c u ;)...

'Strange,' I thought to myself as I clicked on the picture link.

When it opened, I quietly gasped as I almost dropped my phone. It was a picture of Mayu and me, standing as we were now from behind. Flipping my phone, I shut it closed and slowly turned around to be met with a broad chest. Before I could look up, I was shoved to the ground with the guy's friends holding Mayu hostage.

People around me were standing away from us in a circle, watching to see what would happen.

"Nice to see you again, Raven." my ex, Sakaguchi, greeted evilly to me.

My eyes widened in shock as I he sniffed the air around me, inhaling it like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

"It's been too long sweety." he told me as he went to touch my face.

I slapped his hand away, "We're not together anymore. Not after what you did to me and my family you heathen."

The next thing I know, I was smacked across the face. Tasting blood in my mouth, I turned my head towards him and spat it in his face. He went to wipe it away, but I kicked him square in his chest. This made him fall on his ass to the floor. Quickly, I got to my feet just as some of his friends went to stomp me out on the floor.

One of them went to swing a bat at me but I ducked and kicked upwards, colliding my foot with their jaw. That guy fell to the ground, leaving three more people left. The next guy, he was taller than me by a whole foot, went to grab at me but I dodged out of his way, and kicked him in his back where his ribcage was, hearing a crack sound echo through the air. He fell down, two more to go. With my back facing him, he went to punch me from behind but I backflipped over him and swept his legs out from underneath him. When he went to get back up, I punched him in the stomach, making him knock out cold from the hit. Two down, one more left. Turning around, I dodged just in time to miss a kick to the head.

Grabbing the guy's leg, I pulled it out making him do a split and scream in sheer pain. Then I kicked his head, listening as his head hit the pavement with a sickening thud.

"Onee-san!" I heard my little cousin yell.

I turned around to see Sakaguchi holding a pocket knife to her neck, he dug it into her throat making a ribbon of scarlet appear.

That was the end of it.

Turning into an animalistic beast, my eyes turned red with blood as I lost control of my rage.

**Oooooooh, a cliff hanger :3...plz review this is my very 1st fanfic for this anime...**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers,

I apologize that I have not been updating. A couple days ago my laptop crashed so now I'm stuck with my house laptop. This also means I have to try to remember what I wrote for EVERY single story that was in my laptop before I get the files off my computer. Again, I am truly sorry. I (hope) this will only be temperorary and that I can get things kick started again.

Sincerely,

MaskedWarrior


End file.
